


after all this time; i'm still into you

by sonic_apollo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Reunions, Space Wives, The Doctor Loves Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Rose Tyler Reunion, i just think they deserve each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonic_apollo/pseuds/sonic_apollo
Summary: “Sorry, doctor who, exactly? I’ll need a name for the records.” The receptionist asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.The Doctor opened her mouth to respond with what she always did when asked this question. John Smith. But, before, the words could escape her mouth, she stopped herself. She could hardly go around calling herself John anymore. The whole point of that name was to help her blend in, but, she thought, a woman called John would hardly meet that criteria.Then, in a moment of brilliantly awful panic she said: “Tyler,” she gulped, realising what she’d gone and done. “Rose Tyler."
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Don't Wanna Get Rid Of You, Just.... So cute..., Stuck Like Glue





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'still into you' by paramore, i really did not know what to name this so that will have to do haha

It was no secret that the Doctor’s newest regeneration bared a noticeable resemblance to the girl she had to leave behind on a cold Norwegian beach all those years ago. It had been among the first thoughts to cross her mind once she was able to take a good look at her new body in a mirror. The pain of losing Rose Tyler had never quite lessened, never quite faded – those rosy cheeks and that infectious smile still found its way into the Doctor’s dreams, when they did actually sleep. Nevertheless, it had been a long time. A long, long time. And she’d been through two whole bodies since she’d last laid her eyes on Rose. Her life had become occupied with new challenges, new people and new losses. So much had happened that she often found herself feeling guilty for still thinking about one blonde shop-girl when so many lovely, wonderful people had been taken from her since. It had, of course, become easier to deal with over time, as she got used to the weight of it sitting at the back of her mind. But now, as she stared at the reflection in the mirror there was one thing on her mind. Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth. Bad wolf girl.

She sighed shakily as she adjusted the lapels on her new grey coat. She had missed a long coat. Brilliant for dramatic exits, they were. Closing her eyes tightly, she took a moment to centre herself. This was going to take some getting used to. 

*****

The Doctor was staring intently at the console screen, squinting in concentration and tapping her fingers on the side, when her friends walked in. As she registered the presence, her emotionless face quickly donned a smile.

“Hey gang!” she greeted them, stepping away from the screen and towards the company.

“Hey Doctor. So – you said you found something interesting?” Yasmin asked, leaning against a railing, arms folded, looking intrigued. Ryan and Graham stood just behind her, smiling, and Ryan gave a small wave.

“Yes! Well, maybe! Possibly? We’ll see.” The Doctor clapped her hands together in front of her and spun round, leading her companions towards the monitor, stopping abruptly and gesturing grandly at the screen, which displayed what looked like some… readings from… somewhere? 

“Doc, are we meant to understand what you’re trying to show us here?” Graham asked, eyebrows raised.

The Doctor blinked in response before realising her mistake. “Right, of course, sorry. Been thinking about approximately 17 too many things recently. Basically – what appears to be readings from a non-human power source, as well as unusually high levels of artron energy are coming from a location in London – this new pharmaceutical company headquarters right on top of it. Present day. And I say ‘appears to be’ because really, it could be nothing. But I thought we should check it out anyway.” She was only slightly out of breath after finishing her explanation.

“What are we waiting for then? Let’s go bust some aliens. Or, not aliens?” Ryan said, smiling.

She chuckled and pulled the main lever, sending them on their way.

They arrived parked across the street from the revolving doors that lead into the reception area of the office building. Ryan, Graham and Yaz stepped outside, and after a quick check for her psychic paper in her pockets, she closed the door behind them all.

The four of them looked the building up and down. It appeared pretty standard, and there were very few people visible in the lobby.

“If anyone asks you, you’re from health and safety. Come to do an inspection.” The Doctor nodded at her friends, waving the psychic paper in front of her as they went to cross the street.

Inside the lobby, it was very… clean. In theory, that was a good thing, the Doctor supposed, but she was never such a fan of the corporate minimalism she saw before her now, white walls all around, maybe one plant. One plant! She shook her head in distaste.

She and her fam, as she still insisted on calling them, stepped up to the desk, where a woman with a very tight ponytail greeted them.

“How can I help you?” she asked, putting down the pen she was just writing something down with.

The Doctor laid one of her forearms on the countertop and held up the open psychic paper with the other.

“I'm the Doctor, and these are my associates. We’ve come from health and safety. Standard inspection, nothing to worry about.” She explained, grinning. She looked to her side to find Yasmin offering a very awkward version of the expression needed in this situation. They should work on that. No, hang on. They’re as bad as each other. Oh, well.

“Of course. Sorry, doctor who, exactly? I’ll need a name for the records.” The receptionist asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

The Doctor opened her mouth to respond with what she always did when asked this question. John Smith. But, before the words could escape her mouth, she stopped herself. She could hardly go around calling herself John anymore. The whole point of that name was to help her blend in, but, she thought, a woman called John would hardly meet that criteria.

Then, in a moment of brilliantly awful panic she said: “Tyler,” she gulped, realising what she’d gone and done. “Rose Tyler.”

“Thanks,” the receptionist said, noting the information down. “I’ll notify staff of your presence, Dr Tyler.” She gestured to her left at a pair of double doors the Doctor assumed led to the rest of the building.

Shoving the psychic paper back in her pocket, she realised she was almost shaking, so took a deep breath and began a brisk stride over to the door, eyes on the floor.

“Stupid; stupid sentimental bastard,” she cursed under her breath, not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

As they stepped into the main building, Yasmin caught up to her. “Doctor, are you alright? You're walking very fast.”

“I suppose I am. Sorry, Yaz,” she said, looking up with what she hoped was a happy enough face.

Ryan and Graham were a few paces behind them, so the Doctor turned around, not stopping walking, and said “Come on you two! We’ve got some rooms to explore.”

They split into pairs and managed to cover the first floor pretty quickly, finding nothing much out of the ordinary except someone on their lunch break with some questionable food choices. Though, the Doctor couldn’t comment too much on that front, what with the whole fish fingers and custard thing. It made her remember she hadn’t tried her old favourite food with her new taste buds. She hoped she still liked it.

On the second floor, they split up again, Ryan with Graham and Yasmin with the Doctor, going opposite directions as they stepped out of the lift. Firstly, the Doctor chose to investigate a room with a front facing window that appeared to contain a handful of separate desks and office chairs. 

“Knock knock!” she said, aloud, as she did in fact knock on the half open door. Yaz cringed visibly as she watched her friend, though ultimately, she found it endearing.

The desk nearest the door was occupied by a man of about 30, wearing a bowtie.

“Oh, I like your bowtie. Very cool.” She stated, because of course she did. The man looked up from his computer but gave no audible response.

“Who are you?” he asked, seemingly very uninterested.

“Right, sorry.” Here we go again, she thought. “Dr Rose Tyler. Health and safety.” She tried her hardest not to wince as she held up the psychic paper. The man nodded and went back to his work, but then a voice came from around the corner.

“Rose Tyler? How do you know that name?” 

“Well I –“ the Doctor began before the owner of the voice came into view. Another blonde woman stood in front of the Doctor, hair longer than her own, but the same colour.

The Doctor almost collapsed right then and there, but settled for dropping the psychic paper instead. Her eyes were wide and it appeared that she had lost motor function in most of her body. It took Yaz nudging her back into reality for her to get even one word out.

“… Rose?” her voice sounded hoarse and timid.

The woman before her looked startled at that, and took a few steps closer.

“How- how do you know my name? Why are you using my name?” she asked, clearly unsettled.

The Doctor had no idea what to say. Nothing she had lived through in the years post-Rose had prepared her for the idea that she may see her again. She shouldn’t even be able to be here, it was impossible. Well, almost impossible, apparently.

“Doctor, what’s going on? Are you alright?” Yasmin asked softly, concern and confusion evident on her face.

She snapped back to reality, shaking her hands out to ground herself before smiling at her friend.

“Oh, Rose. Rose, it’s me.” She didn’t want to cry. She really, really did not want to cry.

“Who? What do you mean? Why are you- “ Rose furrowed her brow in confusion, shaking her head lightly, before stopping and staring, mouth agape.

“Doctor?” Rose said, her eyes and voice doused in pure hope.

The Doctor nodded, and had no time to say anything out loud before Rose flew into her arms, embracing like no one had in years. Hugs were good, she remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

“Rose, how are you even here? Did something go wrong?” They pulled apart, the Doctor quickly deciding to put her shock and excitement aside for the time being.

“Well, it wasn’t exactly easy. I spent ages and ages in my dad’s world, trying to get the dimension cannon to work again, and looking for a way for it to work without, ya know, ripping a hole in the fabric of the universe,” Rose laughed lightly. “But I found an opening, eventually, ‘an it’s not like I was gunna pass on an opportunity to see your stupid face again,”

The Doctor wondered how her clone-self fit into all of this. Had he helped her? Lots and lots of questions were occurring to her. Maybe best to save them for later.

“Oi! My face is not stupid!” the Doctor exclaimed, and turned to Yasmin. “Yaz, is my face stupid?”

“… well,” Yaz responded, and raised her hand slightly, opening her mouth to ask a question, no doubt about who this stranger was and why the Doctor was so… emotional. But, before she could, the Doctor started talking again.

“You’re mean, you are,” she muttered at Yaz light-heartedly, and then turned back to Rose.

“Well, I didn’t really know what your face was gunna look like. I jus’ knew it was gunna be stupid. I was not expecting this, though,” Rose explained, making a gesture at, well, all of the Doctor.

“Right! Yes! I’m a woman now. Is that weird for you? I hope it’s not weird for you,” the Doctor said, a little nervous.

“No, it’s not weird. It’ll jus’ take some getting used to. You never mentioned time lords could switch genders after regeneration,”

“Well, I did say it changes every cell in my body. Expected it was implied. Oops.” The Doctor rubbed the back of her neck and continued: “What are you doing here, exactly?”

“What do you think? Lookin’ for you, you numpty! Primarily I was lookin’ for trouble, what with you and it goin’ hand in hand, and hoping you’d show up at some point. Been at it for a couple of months now, no luck until today, though,”

“Sorry, what exactly is going on here?” Yaz finally piped up from where she stood just behind the Doctor.

“Ah, yeah. Yaz, this is Rose Tyler. We used to, uh, travel together.” The Doctor was hesitant there, not knowing quite how to label whatever her tenth self and Rose had been to each other. It was all very complicated, and the pair of them had been just as stubborn as each other. “Rose, this is Yasmin Khan.” She continued.

Yaz waved and Rose offered a smile.

“Rose… Tyler? As in, the person you introduced yourself as downstairs?” Yasmin asked. 

“No need to dwell on the past, Yasmin,” the Doctor tried to play it off, waving her hand dismissively.

“Oh no, I’d love to dwell on that. Jus’ for a second,” Rose smirked.

The Doctor blushed in response. “Listen! I panicked. Wasn’t like I could say ‘Hi I'm John Smith!’ I haven’t had to come up with a name yet and I didn’t think to prepare one. So. Rose Tyler.”

The other two girls laughed at her, causing her to produce an exaggerated groan.

“A more important question would be: have you found anything here yet?” the Doctor sighed.

“ ’Fraid not. Been snooping around here for about a week now. Nothing out of the ordinary, unless I'm missing something really bloody obvious,” Rose answered, shoving her hands into the pockets of her burgundy coloured blazer. It was a really nice one, the Doctor thought. Suited her. Most things did, didn’t matter much with Rose; she was beautiful in anything. The Doctor laughed at herself in her head. Nothing had changed there, then. Why would it have done? Over 1000 years and the Doctor still thought about her all the time.

“Hmmm. I did say it might be nothing didn’t I, Yaz?” she said, elbowing her friend. “I suppose Rose herself might explain the levels of artron energy. You must be covered in it, after all that dimension hopping,” 

“Dimension hopping?!” Yasmin questioned.

Rose chuckled. “Yeah. I came here from a parallel universe. Sounds mad, I know. I couldn’t believe it at first, but I got used to it. Eventually.”

“Right, okay then. I’ll save that to over-think later.” Yaz said, taking a breath. “We should probably go find Graham and Ryan, if there’s nothing to report here. Don’t want them wasting their time, an’ they’re most likely making some workers very uncomfortable,”

The trio turned to exit the room, and the bowtie man seemed to care even less than he did before, if that was possible.

Yasmin sensed the energy between the Doctor and Rose and decided it may be best to walk on ahead a bit, to give them space to talk. She hadn’t heard the Doctor talk about anyone called Rose before, but it was painfully clear how much this meant to her, so she scurried ahead, leaving the other two to walk slower down the corridor together.

“Doctor, how long has it been for you?” Rose asked in a low voice, a serious tone lacing the words.

“It’s been a long time. Around 2,000 years if you don’t count the time dial, but that’s a story for another day. But I never forgot, Rose. Never.” She replied, with a sad smile, and sighed. “I can’t avoid the obvious question anymore, though. You don’t look a year older than you did the day I last saw you on that beach. What happened to you?”

Rose’s eyes glistened with the beginnings of tears she didn’t want to let fall.

“I can only guess, I wish I knew. John – the meta-crisis you, he went by John – tried to help me figure it out, but we were never sure. After he… passed, and I still hadn’t aged, I figured there was only one thing left to do. I had to at least try to find you. There was no one left for me anymore. I even watched Tony, the baby, live out his whole life, and I was still just… there. So, here I am.” She explained, wiping a tear from her cheek. “And it worked! Look at you! You’re here! And… blonde!” she tried to smile.

The Doctor stopped in her tracks. “Oh, Rose.” She said, taking the other woman’s hand in her own. “I'm so, so sorry. I – I had no idea that would happen, believe me. God, I'm so sorry.”

“I don’t blame you. Not at all,”

“Tell me, though: were you happy? You and him; you and me? At least for a while, anyway,” 

“Yes. Doctor, yes, I was. We were. John struggled with the domesticity of it all at the start, but we made it work,” she was smiling again now, reminiscing on past pleasant memories. “We got married, you know. A year and a bit after you left. Mum was ecstatic.”

The Doctor’s eyes went wide at that. Could you be jealous of yourself? Is that a thing? Or had she just invented a new emotion?

“Wow. I… wow. That’s great. Did you two have… children?”

“No, none of our own. We did try, but I think the biology was too different. That’s beside the point though. Didn’t matter, in the end. We fostered, gave kids a better home than what they otherwise would be stuck with, and I think that fit us better anyway. You would’ve loved all of them. Well, you did love them, I suppose.”

The Doctor wrapped her arms around the other woman, noticing that she didn’t have to bend down any more, as they were closer in height. After a moment, she hugged tighter, closing her eyes and just revelling in being so close to Rose again, feeling her body pressed against her own.

“I missed you.” The Doctor whispered in Rose’s ear.

“I missed you too,”

*****

The pair found Ryan, Yaz, and Graham back in the reception area, and all gave polite smiles and nods to the receptionist as they left. At some point on the way down, Rose’s hand had slipped into the Doctor’s and neither of them had bothered to let go even as they made their way across the street towards the TARDIS.

“Erm, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but Doctor, who is this and why is she about to get into the TARDIS with us?” Ryan asked.

“Oi! Ryan!” the Doctor responded.

“No, no, he’s right. I haven’t introduced myself. Sorry,” Rose began, as they all stepped inside through the familiar blue doors. “I’m Rose Tyler. Used to travel with the Doctor, before she had this face, when she was a bloke. You could call me a TARDIS veteran.”

“Oh, okay. Well, I'm Ryan, and this is my grandad, Graham,” Ryan smiled.

As Rose got closer to the console, she looked around at the changed interior, still hand in hand with her old friend.

“This is… very different,” she remarked, eyes darting around the main room.

“D’you not like it?” the Doctor asked, looking genuinely worried.

Yasmin looked at the other two women and considered what kind of history they had. She had never seen the Doctor care about anyone’s opinion this much before.

“Oh no, I do! Jus’ that she’s changed so much since I was last here. And wait – hang on – Ryan said that was his grandad,” Rose said, gesturing at Graham. “You travel with his grandad but it was so mortifying to have my mum on board one time that you had to pretend she was me?”

“In my defence I was a different person then. Quite literally,” the Doctor laughed. “Anyway, sorry this was a dead lead, fam. I’ll find something good soon, I promise. Alright if I take you home? I’ll be back in the morning. You know, there is this one place. New Earth, city of New New York. The grass there smells of apples.” The Doctor squeezed Rose’s hand at the reference to their adventures.

“Sounds great.” Yasmin replied.

*****

The TARDIS landed in front of Yasmin’s building, and as the Doctor’s friends walked to the exit, Yasmin was the last to leave. She stopped just before closing the door.

“Take as much time as you need, Doctor,” she said. The look on her face seemed like it knew something. “Bye, Rose. It was nice to meet you. See you soon, maybe?”

Ryan and Graham waited for her outside the box, and they all looked at each other in the speculative way they hadn’t been free to in the Doctor’s presence.

“Now, I don’t want to assume. Really. But, is it just me, or does it seem there was something between those two that was more than just… ‘travelling companions’?” Graham asked, raising his eyebrows.

They all seemed to let out a sigh like they had been holding their breath. 

“God, yeah. Absolutely. I would like to try and ignore that for now, so – tea?” Yasmin offered.

“Please.” Graham replied, and they set off up to Yasmin’s flat.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the TARDIS, there was a moment of silence before the Doctor started talking again.

“You know, your old room should be around here somewhere. Never got rid of it.”

Rose only replied with a smile. The silence continued, the pair just looking at each other like they couldn’t believe the other was even real. It wasn’t an awkward silence by any means. There was just so much to say that it was impossible to pick one thing.

“Look, uhm, I’m gonna say something that I never said enough, before. And I am sorry about that. But I’ve had a lot of time to think, and if I could go back and slap myself in my own stupid face I would. Rose Tyler, I love you. I still love you.” The Doctor said, sheepishly.

“Quite right, too,” Rose smirked, lovingly, as she quoted the Doctor right back to her.

“Oh, come on!” the Doctor groaned. “You know what? I can't blame you. Touché. Checkmate. Am I using that right? I dunno. But anyway – it’s okay if you don’t feel that way about me anymore. ‘Specially with me being a girl now an’ all. I just know I’d kick myself forever if I didn’t tell you, if I didn’t make sure you knew. I can totally back off though. Just tell me.”

“Ha!” Rose looked up and laughed, the Doctor looking confused in front of her. “Oh, Doctor. It is absolutely ridiculous how much I do not care. To be honest, I like this new look. Always been a bit curious, you know,” 

The Doctor blushed at that.

“So please, just shut up before I have to make you,” Rose teased.

“Make me? What do you- mmphh!” the Doctor asked, face stricken with bewilderment, before Rose cut her off. 

Rose stepped forward, reaching a hand to the back of the Doctor’s head and pulling their lips together as she felt the new hair between her fingers. The Doctor’s lips remained still, in shock, before processing the situation and returning the affection eagerly. It had been a while since the Doctor had been kissed, especially like this, but she expected it wouldn’t take long for her to work it out again.

Rose pulled back and eyed the other woman up and down.

“Oh. Oh. Right. I see,” the Doctor said, probably turning redder than she’d been in a long time.

“You haven’t gotten any less awkward, have you?”

“Nope, it appears not.” The Doctor admitted as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

“‘Course I still love you, you stupid git,” Rose said. “How could I not?”

It was the Doctor this time who brought them both in for another kiss.

“Now, you said you still had my old bedroom around, didn’t you?” Rose said, pulling her mouth back ever so slightly.

“Very smooth. Well, I guess it’s only right you get a tour. Obviously, the TARDIS has changed loads since you were last in here,” the Doctor offered a hand out to Rose. “M’lady,” she said.

“If you would be so kind,” the other replied with an exaggerated tone, interlocking their fingers before the Doctor led them off, out of the console room and down the first corridor.

They walked at a leisurely pace, comfortable with one another. Rose looked around at the new interior and the Doctor looked at Rose, and couldn’t help but smile.

After rounding a second corner, the pair came across a familiar door. The front was as it had been decorated years ago, a single letter ‘R’ in the top left corner. 

“That didn’t take long. The TARDIS actually cooperated for once.” Rose remarked. 

The Doctor looked up at the nearest wall. “Don’t listen to her, you’re doing a wonderful job,”

“Please, Doctor, I remember one time before, it took me an hour to find my door after the TARDIS had decided to move it. Again.” Rose said, rolling her eyes.

“She must be rooting for us, then,” the Doctor smirked.

Rose hummed fondly as she brought the Doctor’s hand to her lips and kissed it, opening her door as she did so.

Inside was an appropriately messy bedroom. There was a double bed in the centre, headboard along the back wall so it faced the door, with floral printed sheets. It had been made, but there were some extra cushions strewn across it. Also against the back wall, on the right side of the bed, there was a mid-sized black wardrobe with a mirror hung on one door and various photos stuck on the other. On the other side of the bed, there was another door that led to Rose’s en-suite bathroom, and along the left wall of the bedroom, there was a small desk, displaying a handful of pens and pencils in a pot, a notebook that looked well-worn, a framed photo, and what would now be a very old, empty cup of tea.

“Is that a cuppa tea? Aw, that is rank. That’s been here ages now,” was the first thing out of Rose’s mouth at the familiar sight, and she scrunched up her nose in response. It didn’t smell bad though. It was just the prospect of such an ancient artefact that shocked her.

The Doctor laughed. “I’ll help you tidy up later, if you want,”

“Yeah, thanks. Later though. That’s not at the top of my priority list right now,”

“Honestly? Me neither.”

Rose shut the door behind her now that they were both inside, but before she could move much further, she found two hands on either side of her face as the Doctor’s lips crashed in to her own. It wasn’t long before they fell back into the comfortable rhythm they once had, and Rose quickly got rid of the Doctor’s long coat and then moved to lose her own blazer. Leaving their discarded outerwear on the floor where they stood, they stumbled over to the bed, falling down on top of it, Rose underneath the Doctor. Their faces were still close enough that the ends of their noses were touching.

“I’ve never done anything, you know, with a girl. I might be shit at this, just giving you a fair warning.” Rose exhaled.

“I wouldn’t worry too much. It’s just us, we’ll figure it out.” The Doctor replied. “Besides, I have, and I seem to remember you being more than okay with my available skillset.”

“Hmmm. Humble as ever, I see.”

*****

The next morning, the Doctor woke before Rose did. Well, it technically wasn’t a morning, as she so often adamantly insisted there were no mornings on the TARDIS. It was a time machine, after all. She squinted as she opened her eyes to the dim simulated sunlight coming from the overhead lights, and rolled over to remind herself that, one, last night did in fact happen, and it was great and two, that Rose Tyler was still here, and she had woken up next to her like she had dreamed of doing for years. She smiled softly to herself as she watched the sleeping woman. After a few moments, she sat up slowly and rested her feet on the carpet, before reaching for yesterday's clothes and putting them on. The time lord stood up and stretched, yawning quietly. She should probably shower, she thought, and then she could make them both some breakfast. But before she could, she glanced to her side to see Rose blinking her eyes open and looking at her.

“Hey,” she said groggily as her eyes closed and opened a few times more.

“Hello,” the Doctor whispered. “I was just gonna hop in the shower and then get us something to eat. You can stay in bed though, I won’t be too long. Sound good?” 

Rose sat up now, leaning against the headboard and holding the covers around her and over her chest. “Yeah, sounds great. Oh – could you pass my shirt?” she said, gesturing to a spot by the Doctor’s feet.

The Doctor leaned down and picked up the white button up and tossed it to Rose, before smiling and walking to Rose’s bathroom.

The water in the large walk-in shower was warm and comforting, and as she stood there, letting it run through her hair and down her body, she was awe-struck at how lucky she felt. She washed her hair with the shampoo the TARDIS seemed to have provided and sighed with utter glee at the thought of the girl waiting for her on the other side of the door. She had pinched herself countless times since she’d first seen Rose the day before and each time had assured her that this was reality.

Rose was back. She was back with her, and she was safe, and they could finally be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all! i hope you enjoyed the result of a lockdown-induced resurgence of my doctor who obsession. i truly have not thought about anything else for months, and i wrote half of this during my online classes. oops.


End file.
